Arcadian Galactic Marines
The Arcadian Galactic Marines are a regiment of the galactic marines branch of the Minecraftian mobile infantry. They are one of the fiercest and most well-known regiments of the army. The regiment is currently based on Arcadia. Operational History Notch-Herobrine War The world of Arcadia was originally founded as a military training world by the Confederacy. They would serve as one of the primary defenses against the numberless hordes of mobs that plagued human space. Abandoning the Confederacy The Arcadian marines lost complete faith in the Confederacy after the commodore of the Confederate fleet was ordered to purify the entire star system. Millions of innocent humans died in the onslaught, and thousands more were left to die at the hands of trillions of fierce mobs. The few remaining colonists and marines of Arcadia managed to find off-planet transportation, and managed to escape the system before their world was purified. Any remaining civilians on-planet died along with billions of Herobrine's soldiers. The survivors of Arcadia sought refuge within the UHG, telling the government about how the heartless Confederates abandoned them to die. The Citizens Council accepted the Arcadian regiment into their ranks, and even started a small campaign to reclaim Arcadia. Before Arcadia could be re-colonized, the Arcadian survivors began recruiting various marines into their regiment. The phrase "Arcadia Stands!" is a possible reference to the original surviving marines that brought a Confederate regiment into the UHG military. Founding of the Minecraftian Union By the time the Union was founded, Arcadia's environment had finally recovered enough for colonization to occur. As a result, the Arcadian marine regiment grew in both strength and pride. They would become one of the Union's most important regiments, appearing in at least every major battle. Physical Description Wargear Like all greater marine regiments, the Arcadian marines are equipped with thick carapace armor, which not only protected them from simple blasts but also displayed their regiment's colors. Arcadian troops are given a plasma gun or a grenade launcher when in combat, though some chose to use the classic rifle with lead bullets. While this is less efficient than plasma or explosive ammo, this shows that the Arcadians would put anything to use, no matter its value or strength. Recruitment As is their name, most of the regiment's recruits are residents of Arcadia, though some residents of other worlds may join. They will then be put through at least a year of difficult training to test their strength, both physical and mental. If they manage to stand strong throughout all the trials, they will be accepted into the regiment as privates. These privates have the option of ascending through the ranks by displaying extraordinary strategy or even leadership skills during training or battle. Wartime Like all greater marine regiments, Arcadian marines are only sent into battle if the conditions do not qualify as "battle standard" (they hardly do). They are sent to battlefields in groups of only a few thousand. Though supposedly being more elite than standard marines, some standard generals can hold command over low-ranking Arcadians. If the battle proves to be extremely brutal, Notch will often accompany his battle-brothers and sisters during this time. Many generals believe that they must remain alive in order to maintain command, while Notch strongly believes that a general should fight alongside his fellow soldiers instead of watching them die. Should Notch join them during battle, they have much higher probability of success and minimal losses. Category:Armies Category:Union Canon